


Lírios Stargazer

by lance0728



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance0728/pseuds/lance0728
Summary: Um dia Seungcheol começou a tossir lírios stargazer.꒰cheolsoo꒱ [muito angst & morte] ꒰hanahaki꒱





	Lírios Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa fanfic ano passado e postei no Spirit, mas decidi postar por aqui sei lá porquê. 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

Sua garganta ardia, mas ele não conseguia parar de tossir. Seungcheol encarou as pétalas rosas de lírio caídas em suas mãos. Cada vez que sua garganta apertava, ele começava a chorar. _Isso era simplesmente tudo o que ele não precisava agora._ Suspirou e limpou sua boca com as costas da mão direita, ainda com as pétalas apertadas dentro da mão esquerda, se levantou e as jogou no vaso sanitário, dando descarga.

Seungcheol deu risada de sua má-sorte. Ele era patético, não é como se estivesse surpreso com esse acontecimento. Sabia que seus sentimentos eram enormes e impossíveis de serem correspondidos, por isso quando tossiu e sentiu a primeira pétala deixar sua boca, ele só conseguiu dar risada da ironia. Não que isto evitasse a tristeza que ele sentiu e nem que as lágrimas caíssem toda vez que sentia o aperto em seu peito e a garganta arder. _A doença de Hanahaki._ O amor e as flores não deveriam ser coisas felizes? O quão fudido ele estava para ter chegado a contrair hanahaki?

Jogou um pouco de água no rosto e suspirou. Ele estava há mais de uma hora no banheiro, daqui a pouco um dos meninos viriam procurar por ele ou reclamar da demora. Quando foi abrir a porta, uma onda de tosse o atingiu novamente, fazendo-o se curvar e apertar seu peito. Doía demais, ardia, parecia que estavam arrancando seu coração. _Merda._ Mais algumas pétalas.

•

Seungcheol acordou com um calor crescendo dentro de seu peito. Passou a mão por dentro da blusa do pijama, apertando um pouco para ver se aliviava. Ele ainda não havia se acostumado com os lírios crescendo dentro de si. Havia prometido para si mesmo que não contaria para ninguém, iria ver onde isto iria lhe levar, só estava preocupado caso não conseguisse segurar em alguma apresentação. A sorte é que estavam preparando o comeback, então convites para programas estavam escassos. Ele só tinha que conseguir controlar na frente dos membros, não podia deixar ninguém descobrir. _Muito menos ele._ A cirurgia não era uma opção, o moreno não podia deixar os membros na mão logo agora que o comeback estava tão próximo e não queria ter que esquecer esses sentimentos, não queria ter que esquecer... _ele._ Seu papel era de líder afinal, teria que carregar para si e aprender a lidar com esse novo problema. Para o seu bem e do grupo.

E foi nesse dia. Exatamente uma semana depois de seu problema começar que Jihoon descobriu. Eram quatro da manhã e teria que acordar os membros a cinco, então não via sentindo em tentar dormir novamente. Precisava de um pouco de água, sua garganta estava dolorida demais. _Talvez seja melhor eu começar a carregar uma garrafa comigo,_ pensou.

Passou pela sala enquanto caminhava para a cozinha, mas parou quando ouviu um suspiro vindo do sofá, estava tudo escuro, então ligou a luz da sala, encontrando Jihoon deitado com um travesseiro no rosto. " _Jihoon? Está tudo bem?_ " sussurrou enquanto dava a volta para agachar perto dele. " _Oh, Cheol, eu te acordei?_ " disse enquanto retirava o travesseiro do rosto e se sentava. " _Não, eu já estava acordado, vim beber água. Você está com algum problema?_ " Jihoon suspirou exasperado. " _Só estou cansado, mas não consigo dormir, minha cabeça fica rodando. Você sabe como é quando estamos preparando o comeback._ " Seungcheol levantou a sobrancelha ouvindo aquilo e sentiu um aperto no peito. Estava sendo egoísta em ter causado esse problema para si mesmo, ele poderia prejudicar o grupo e saber que todos sempre dedicam tudo de si, principalmente Jihoon, não o ajudava em nada. _Ele se sentia o pior líder do mundo._ Suspirou e se levantou sentando no sofá. Bateu a palma da mão em sua perna. " _Vem, deita. Vamos conversar um pouco até você dormir._ " O mais baixo se ajeitou, sentindo a mão do mais velho em seu cabelo.

" _Você está meio pra baixo esses dias, perguntei ao Jeonghan se havia acontecido algo e ele me disse que parecia tudo normal._ " O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente, jogando a cabeça para trás e encostando no sofá. " _Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar._ " O mais novo resmungou baixo. " _É claro que eu preciso me preocupar, nós somos uma família, qualquer que seja o problema você tem que dizer para que a gente possa te ajudar._ " Seungcheol sorriu e continuou mexendo no cabelo do mais baixo. " _Certo, eu sei. Mas não tem problema algum. Vamos falar de outra coisa._ " Jihoon concordou com a cabeça, sentindo que o sono já voltava. " _Oh, já sei. Você viu que o Joshua quer fazer uma live com o Jeonghan? Ele tocando violão e o Jeonghan cantando. Ele disse que iria falar com você essa semana, mas você esteve distante, então acho que ele deixou pra outra hora._ " O aperto em seu peito veio no mesmo momento em que o nome dele foi falado. _Joshua._ Sua garganta começou a apertar e ele sabia o que iria acontecer. Tirou a mão do cabelo do mais novo e apertou a camiseta em seu peito, ardia incontrolavelmente, estava pior do que antes. Nem percebeu quando começou a chorar e foi quando a tosse começou que ele soube que estava ferrado. _Não era pra ninguém saber, eu tinha que guardar isso._ _Merda. Merda. Merda._

" _Cheol?_ " Jihoon se assustou quando ouviu o outro tossir. E se assustou ainda mais quando o viu chorando e apertando a camiseta. Franziu a sobrancelha, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Se levantou do colo do mesmo, todo seu sono indo embora. " _O que foi? Onde dói?_ " Não via seu hyung chorar fazia bastante tempo, estava sempre tentando animar todo mundo. Dizia que era seu trabalho de líder, então aquilo o assustou demais. " _Por favor, fala comigo._ " Apertava a mão do mais velho, o qual só chorava e não se mexia e nem falava nada.

Sentiu outra tosse vindo e dessa vez mais forte. Levantou do sofá correndo, ouvindo Jihoon lhe chamando e o seguindo, entrou no banheiro e nem se deu o trabalho de fechar a porta. _Já havia fodido com tudo mesmo._ Tossiu no vaso sanitário, vendo inúmeras pétalas rosas manchadas de sangue saindo de si. Não conseguia parar de tossir, toda vez que terminava, sua garganta arranhava e saia mais pétalas. Sentiu a mão do mais novo em suas costas fazendo círculos de leve. Quando sentiu que tinha acabado, começou a chorar mais forte, não conseguia controlar. Jihoon ouviu uma porta do lado de fora do banheiro abrir então se levantou e deu descarga, fechou a porta do banheiro e trancou antes que alguém entrasse. Se sentou do lado do mais velho e o abraçou, colocando a cabeça de Seungcheol em seu ombro. Não sabia o que falar, as palavras pareciam presas, estava assustado, mas tinha certeza que o mais velho deveria estar mais assustado ainda.

Nem percebeu que tinha segurado a respiração. Soltou devagar quando percebeu que o mais velho havia finalmente parado de chorar. " _Cheol... desde quando isso vem acontecendo?_ " O moreno saiu do abraço do mais novo e encostou o corpo na parede, juntando as pernas e colocando a cabeça entre seus joelhos. Estava com dor de cabeça, seu peito e sua garganta doía, ele precisava de água urgente. " _Uma semana mais ou menos, mas a dor tem piorado cada dia mais._ " Respondeu com a voz rouca, a garganta raspava sempre que falava uma palavra. Sentiu que iria chorar de novo, então respirou fundo e se levantou para limpar o rosto.

Jihoon olhava para o mais velho sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar. Sabia que a cirurgia não lhe era uma opção, o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele não faria isso. " _Cheol..._ " Falou calmamente enquanto mantinha seus olhos nas reações do mais velho. " _São lírios stargazer. Você sabe que eu sei quem é e eu sei que ele não vai te tratar diferente se você contar. Eu não sei como funciona, mas será que se você confessar a dor não diminui? Talvez ele te corresponda, eu não sei..._ " Suas últimas palavras foram sussurradas, era uma situação muito delicada e ele nunca havia passado por isso. Já ouviu e leu sobre isso, mas nunca havia presenciado, era tudo muito novo para ele e ver seu melhor amigo dessa forma o deixava desesperado.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma exagerada. _Ele não poderia saber de jeito nenhum._ Seungcheol se sentia cansado, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente e ele não podia deixar Joshua saber disso. _Só o Joshua não, ele não poderia deixar ninguém mais saber disso._ " _Jihoon, por favor, não fala pra ninguém. Eu te imploro. Eu vou resolver isso, vai ficar tudo bem, por favor._ "

Ele não gostava da ideia, mas não era como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Levantou as mãos se rendendo. " _Tudo bem, mas por favor faça alguma coisa sobre isso. Vou ficar de olho em você. Se isso piorar nós vamos ao médico e ponto final._ " Viu o mais velho concordando com a cabeça e o puxou para um abraço. " _Obrigado._ "

•

O comeback foi uma das piores experiência que teve. Toda vez que chegava perto de Joshua sua garganta fechava e ele tinha que correr para o banheiro, além disso, a dor estava ficando pior e não eram mais pétalas, estava tossindo flores inteiras e por causa disto se sentia exausto o tempo todo. Evitava a todo custo ficar perto do Joshua ou dos outros membros, sempre ficava sozinho ou com o Jihoon. Havia até pedido para trocar de quarto para poder ficar no mesmo que seu melhor amigo, porque era o único que sabia e as vezes de noite fingia que estava dormindo porque doía demais e acabava ouvindo o mais novo chorando e falando seu nome, implorando-o para fazer a cirurgia, mas ele não podia. Aquilo sempre o machucava, porque ele sentia que esse afastamento dele com todo mundo estava prejudicando o grupo.

Ele não sorria mais, não participava mais ativamente dos programas e sentia que as fãs estavam percebendo também o seu problema, mas ele não tinha outra alternativa, ele sentia a garganta fechar em toda apresentação e as vezes tinha que tossir de lado no palco porque não podia sair dali. Ele sentia que havia emagrecido, se sentia cansado, era como se os lírios estivessem sugando toda a sua energia, ele estava acabado e não sabia como sair dessa. _Ele estava completamente perdido e sem saída._

Jeonghan foi o segundo a perceber, dois meses depois de quando tudo começou. Ele veio o confrontar, afinal, ele era a segunda pessoa que mais confiava no grupo, então era claro que haveria algo de errado ao se afastar tão repentinamente dele e Seungcheol sabia que estava o magoando, na verdade, sabia que estava magoando a todos, mas ele causou o problema, então não poderia arrastar ninguém consigo, já não bastava a dor que estava causando a Jihoon.

Estava se trocando para mais uma apresentação quando ouviu a porta do quarto sendo trancada. Virou assustado encontrando Jeonghan encostado na porta com os braços cruzados, estava com a sobrancelha franzida. " _Você vai me explicar agora o que está acontecendo. Eu não aguento mais Seungcheol, ninguém aguenta mais e o Jihoon não fala nada, ele simplesmente sai quando perguntamos algo e eu estou de saco cheio._ " Terminou a frase gritando e jogando as mãos para cima de forma exasperada. Dava para ver as suas orelhas vermelhas, sabia que ele estava nervoso, mas não podia contar o que estava acontecendo. " _Do que você está falando? Está tudo normal._ " Tentou sorrir para acalmar o mais novo, mas seus lábios não o obedeciam e acabou soltando uma risada nervosa, deixando o loiro mais nervoso ainda.

" _Vai pra merda Seungcheol. O Joshua não dorme mais, ele fica a noite toda falando do quanto está preocupado com você, não só ele como todos nós estam-_ " Jeonghan foi interrompido pela tosse do mais velho. Olhou curioso para o moreno que havia virado de costas para si se curvando pra frente enquanto tossia mais, viu o mais velho se agachando e tossindo cada vez mais. Quando se abaixou para perguntar o que tinha de errado viu muito sangue e flores inteiras, logo entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Estava muito chocado, não tinha passado na sua cabeça que poderia ser isso. _Nunca mesmo._ Sentiu lágrimas descendo pelos seus olhos e colocou a mão na boca para abafar seus soluços. Seungcheol estava morrendo de amor e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, não sabia nem por quem e como.

Sentou no chão ao lado do mais velho e o puxou, estava tremendo e sentia o mais velho tremer também. " _Cheol... por favor... me explica._ " Não conseguia tirar os olhos do moreno, enquanto este chorava e apertava os punhos. _Não acreditava que tinha falhado de novo, era muito imbecil mesmo, não conseguia nem guardar um segredo._ Conseguiu parar de chorar e esticou o braço para pegar uma das várias garrafinhas que agora levava consigo, bebeu um pouco de água sentindo Jeonghan observando cada gesto seu, odiava vê-lo chorando, ele sempre ficava muito frágil. Suspirou e virou para olhar o mais novo. " _Jeonghan, me desculpe, eu não queria que vocês soubessem, eu estou lidando com isso, não quero que vocês se preocupem. Por favor, não conte pra ninguém._ " O loiro negou várias vezes com a cabeça. " _De jeito nenhum, meu deus Seungcheol, você deve estar com isso há meses, você já está tossindo flores inteiras. Por favor me deixe te ajudar, deixe os médicos te ajudarem._ "

Seungcheol levantou e limpou a poeira da roupa. _A merda já estava feita mesmo, então foda-se._ " _Não Jeonghan. Eu não vou fazer a cirurgia, eu prefiro morrer a me esquecer desse sentimento, a me esquecer dele. Pode contar a quem quiser, mas por favor temos uma apresentação agora. Depois a gente pode conversar se quiser._ " Destrancou a porta e saiu, deixando um Jeonghan chorando para trás.

•

_Seungcheol havia chegado em seu limite._

_Tudo doía_. Respirar doía, sentia seus pulmões apertados, se sentia sem ar o tempo todo, não conseguia mais acompanhar os meninos e fazer as coreografias. Falar doía, sua garganta estava toda arranhada e machucada, não conseguia cantar mais. Comer doía, havia emagrecido mais de dez kilos em dois meses, não conseguia comer nada e nem beber, sua garganta apertava e ele chorava toda vez que tinha que engolir algo, fazendo-o parar de tentar comer em frente aos membros do grupo. _Olhar para Joshua doía, vê-lo com olheiras, ver o olhar dele sempre o procurando, saber que estava o magoando doía seu corpo inteiro e o fazia tossir mais._

_Ele estava morrendo e não havia mais nada a ser feito._

Todos os membros tentaram falar consigo alguma vez. Joshua insistiu mais do que os outros, estava o tempo todo o procurando e já havia o visto chorando nos braços de Jeonghan enquanto falava sobre si, mas ele não podia ser egoísta sobre isso. Não podia deixar que ele soubesse dos seus sentimentos, não podia deixar de jeito nenhum que ele descobrisse, porque sabia que ele se culparia e tentaria forçar um sentimento e não era justo com nenhuma das duas partes. Ele queria que todos tivessem memórias boas de si quando morresse. Não havia contado a Jeonghan por quem estava apaixonado, somente Jihoon sabia e queria manter dessa forma. 

Os lírios haviam sido algo que ele havia dado para Joshua usar no photoshoot do álbum 'teen, age'. Na época não havia pensado em nenhum significado, apenas achou que a beleza das flores se igualariam a beleza do menor, mas hoje sabendo do significado, conseguia ver que os dois tinham muita mais do que somente a beleza em comum, mas também tinham a _pureza_. Sabia que as flores não o entregariam, somente Jihoon sabia porque o ajudou a distribui-lás, então isso o relaxava, sabia que ninguém pensaria nisso. _Ninguém descobriria._

Não poderia mentir que sentia falta do cheiro do mais novo, que sentia falta dele cantando em inglês só para si, que sentia falta do sorriso e dos olhos brilhantes dele, das piadas que somente ele conseguia soltar, dos abraços e dos toques, ele sabia que eram toques que ele compartilhava com outros membros também, mas cada vez que eles se tocavam, o mais velho sentia como se só aquilo pudesse lhe trazer toda a felicidade do mundo. _Seungcheol nunca havia sentido algo tão forte assim, algo tão bom._ É irônico pensar que um sentimento tão bom pudesse trazer tanta dor, mas ele estava preparado para morrer. _Ele finalmente sentiu que era a hora e que jeito mais nobre de morrer se não por amor?_

Estava em sua cama no quarto em que dividia com Jihoon. Pediu que ele o deixasse sozinho por algumas horas, na verdade implorou, ele não queria sair de seu lado, mas depois de muita insistência ele conseguiu convencer o mais novo. Estava há mais de uma hora deitado olhando as fotos de seu celular. Esperava que todos ficassem bem, que sua família, seus amigos e seus fãs o perdoassem por ter sido egoísta, que todos continuassem o amando e tendo uma boa imagem de si, queria que todos seguissem bem a vida e esperava que assim fosse. Abriu uma foto sua e de Joshua, que segurava lírios stargazer rosas e ele orquídeas brancas. Passou a mão na tela do celular e suspirou.

Sentiu uma queimação no peito maior do que as que sentiu antes, gritou de dor e sentiu as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, curvou o corpo e apertou a barriga e o peito, deixando seu celular cair no chão com a foto aberta. Sentia dor no corpo todo, seu corpo queimava e sua garganta ardia e apertava, mesmo doendo a garganta ele ainda gritava. _Nunca havia sentido tanta dor na sua vida._ Ouviu uma movimentação do lado de fora e alguns gritos e batidas na porta, ouviu o choro do Jeonghan e soube que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, o ouviu gritando o nome de Jihoon enquanto ouvia outras vozes gritando e batendo na porta, mas sua cabeça doía, seu corpo doía, tudo estava queimando.

Viu a porta abrir e a primeira pessoa que viu passar por ela foi Joshua. No mesmo momento começou a tossir, tossia tão forte que sentia que sua garganta estava pegando fogo, sentiu um embrulho na garganta e começou a tossir sangue. Sentia as pessoas gritando seu nome e o balançando, mas não conseguia entender ou distinguir o que falavam, _tudo estava doendo demais._ Ele tossia mais sangue e sangue, quando de repente sentiu algo maior raspar sua garganta e finalmente tossiu um buquê de lírios. Várias flores juntas em uma poça de sangue na cama e foi quando todo seu corpo parou de tremer e ele ouviu as expressões de surpresas de alguns deles. _Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele sentia que não conseguiria abri-los nunca mais._

Conseguiu distinguir o choro do Jihoon e do Jeonghan, queria pedir desculpas por fazê-los guardar segredo, por fazê-los sofrer, por tê-los feitos entrar nisso. Continuava chorando, se sentia triste e sem força, sabia que era sua hora. Se obrigou a abrir os olhos, não queria ver a expressão de todos, mas ele tinha que ser egoísta só mais uma vez. Procurou por Joshua com o olhar, aquela era a pior visão que poderia ter, o mais novo estava acabado, ele nunca o tinha visto tão mal e isso apertou seu peito. Suspirou e com a voz rouca e raspada disse quase sussurrando. " _Me desculpem por tudo. Eu amo todos vocês, ter sido o líder desse grupo e amigo de todos vocês foi a melhor coisa da minha vida. Espero que vocês cresçam cada dia mais e espero que sempre lembrem de mim de maneira positiva._ " Conseguiu ouvir os choros e os soluços de todos cada vez mais altos e sabia que algum deles tinha chamado a emergência, ouvia a sirene ao fundo, mas não tinha mais tempo. " _Me perdoem por tudo._ " Esticou seus braços em direção a Joshua e quando foi fechar seus olhos, a última coisa que viu foi o rosto de seu amor banhado em lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Qualquer coisa podem falar comigo no meu twitter que é @kogaysne.


End file.
